


and she died with her secret but she still couldn’t keep it from you

by lawrencekansas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawrencekansas/pseuds/lawrencekansas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess died with a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and she died with her secret but she still couldn’t keep it from you

She'd been planning this night for a long time, trying to figure out how to go about it.  
How does she go about telling you something so huge?  
Then your brother shows up in the middle of the night.  
"Acting suspicious" she thinks. But she doesn't know Dean and you do, so she gives him the benefit of the doubt and lets you pack up and leave in the middle of the night to go searching for your father without a fuss.  
She'd finally gotten the chance to make everything perfect so she could tell you the secret you'd noticed her keeping. Of course you'd noticed. It used to be your job to know. But you'd ignored it because if it was important she would tell you in her own time.  
She'd cleaned the whole apartment. Not one thing in that place had a speck of dust and not one picture was even slightly crooked. She even made your favorite hazelnut chocolate chip cookies.  
You didn't give her a time. But she sat and waited all day with the phone in her hand. You texted her on your way home.  
"On my way. Be home soon."  
"Good. I've got a surprise for you." she responds and then she gets up to take a shower.  
You smile and put the phone away.  
"What'd she say?" asks Dean.  
"She's got a surprise for me." and Dean smiles a knowing smile.  
"Ooh, does that mean you're-" Dean raises his eyebrows couple times "-getting' lucky, Sammy?".  
You scoff at him and tell him to look where he's going.

While she's looking for her new nightgown she gets slammed against the bedroom wall and slides up to the ceiling.  
A man with yellow eyes sits on your bed and taunts her until you come home.  
After the fire's been put out and your searching through the wreckage you find a dress you've never seen before. You were never very good with remembering outfits but you're sure this is too big to be hers.  
And then you see the brand name.  
Motherhood. and you gasp. You can't breathe. You cannot breathe.  
For weeks all you can dream about is Jess with a baby in her arms. Jess and a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Or a blonde boy with green ones.  
Jess and your baby.  
Screaming as the fire consumes them.


End file.
